


Golden Hearts

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating battle take Maggie's life, Hal is offered a second chance to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hearts

This can not be happening, Hal thought repeatedly. It was dark, shots were going off all around him, people were screaming and yelling. Hal couldn’t of cared less. All he could see was Maggie. She was a few feet ahead of him, her hands were placed over her abdomen, blood seeping through her fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding. She had turned towards him after she got hit, a look of shock, fear and pain clouded her brown eyes.

This can not be happening.

Maggie collapsed.

This is happening.

Hal ran to her before he even recognized what he was doing himself.  

“Maggie!” Hal called to her desperately as he kneeled next to her.  

“Hal” her voice was weak, soft. 

“Maggie you're going to be okay” He placed his hands over her wound applying pressure. But the blood quickly began to seep through.   Oh my god, She’s gonna bleed out. Hal began to panic. 

“Help! Help!” He screamed, but everyone was trying to save themselves. No one heard his pleas. 

Out of the corner of his eye Hal saw a hand reach out and felt it softly cup his cheek as he was looking for someone that could help.  

He looked down and saw the look in Maggie’s soft brown eyes that were boring into his. He knows this look too well.  

“No Maggie, your going to be fine” 

“Hal…”  

“No! I don’t want to hear…” 

“Hal, baby, listen to me” Maggie’s weak voice interrupted him and somehow held a tone that made him stop trying to prevent the inevitable. 

Maggie smiled sadly at him and began to speak “I’m not going to make it.” 

“Maggie don’t” Hal pleaded  

“It’s going to be okay Hal” 

“Oh my God, Maggie please… Please” 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving clean streaks on his dirty face.  

Maggie softly wiped them away.   “I love you Hal Mason” Hal sobbed.

"I love you so much… You gave me everything I never could have dreamed I would have. Happiness, Trust, A Family, Love." Maggie was gasping, but she had to finish, she had to let him know.

"You have a heart of gold Hal, and I am so thankful that you let me be a part of it."

Then Maggie began to cough, blood spurting out of her mouth. Her hand fell away from Hal’s face. She took a deep breath and never let it back out.  Maggie died with the ghost of a smile on her face.

Hal's heart stopped.

No.

No.

"Maggie" Hal whispered softly to her.

No response.

"Maggie, please say something" Nothing.

It had never been so quiet in his life. Everything stopped. Shots were still going off, people were still running around, but to Hal everything was silent. Complete and utter silence.

And then Hal suddenly heard screaming. It kept going, and going and it was so loud, so near.

But Hal realized that the screaming he was hearing was his own screams of agony. He tried to stop. He couldn't.

Hal lifted Maggie's limp body to his chest and held her, rocking back and forth screaming and sobbing, as tears blurred his vision.

Hal doesn't know how much time went by, he didn't care. The battle seemed to have calmed down, it looked like the 2nd mass had won. His screams and sobbing had stopped because his voice went hoarse, but the tears. The tears did not stop. They continued to flow.

"Hal" a voice called his name

"Hal!"

Hal looked up and saw Lexi standing in front of him, with Lourdes at her side. They both looked untouched by the battle that had just happened.

"Oh no." Lexi's serene voice cooed. She kneeled opposite of Hal and softly began to touch Maggie's hair.

Hal instinctively pulled Maggie closer to him.

Lexi looked up, big green eyes boring into his brown ones. Behind her innocent gaze Hal could have sworn he saw something, quite sinister. But she looked back down at Maggie and continued to stroke her hair before he could really tell. Hal looked at his sister once more, but he couldn't care to think of what had just passed between them.

"Hal, I'm so sorry" Lourdes said sadly.

Hal didn't want to hear it. Tears still streamed down his face. But this time Maggie no longer could wipe them away. Hal held back a sob.

"I can save her" Lexi said

Hal thought he had heard her wrong. Maggie was dead, he thought bitterly, dead by the Espheni that Lexi brought upon them. What saving could she do?

And that's exactly what Hal said to her.

"You brought them upon us Lexi" Hal's voice started off low and bitter, "You betrayed us, your own family. And now Maggie is dead, and you want to save her!" In his rage Hal's voice came back and he practically growled at her.

"Hal..." Lourdes began

"Oh shut up Lourdes, you are just as bad as she is. You knew the plan. Maggie's blood is on your hands just as much as its on Lexi's and the Eshpeni's. I will NEVER forgive you for this."

Lourdes backed away as if I had slapped her. Good, Hal thought sourly.

"Hal" Lexi's voice was annoyingly calm as she spoke "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am telling you that I can bring Maggie back to life. I can save your love."

Hal didn't want to listen to her... But if by some miracle Lexi could bring Maggie back to him. He had to listen, he had to see if he might be able to get his heart back.

"How?"


End file.
